america's attempt at magic
by patchythepirate
Summary: So america tries his hand at magic. Crazyness happens. Usxfem!UK, spainxfem!Romano, italyx fem!Germany, and more! :3
1. Chapter 1

hello! This is my first fan fiction! Please, go easy on me!

I OWN NOTHING!

England sighed as he look throught his window. Eveything was going wrong for him. France kept trying to grope him, Russia kept interupting his spells, and America, well, America was being AMERICA. All he did was shout about himself and stuff himself silly with hamburgers. Were had he gone wrong? The worst part was, England couldn't stop thinking of him! The way he said his name, (when he got it right), the way he smiles, just everything about him! It was getting on the brits nerves. As he was thinking of a way to do it, suddenly...

"HEY IGGY!" America shouted as he ran through the door, creating super-sized hole in Englands front door. (Get it, SUPER SIZED? haha...anyway...)

"You bloody gitt! Look at what you did to my door!" England shouted, "and what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I was bored! So i came right over!" The American shouted, flailing his arms up and down in a spaztic motion. "Hey, whats this?" He stopped and picked up a odd looking stick of of the table.

"NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL! AHAHAHAHA!" England shouted, his voice going a little high at the end.

"wait...is this a WAND?!" America said, spinning the stick around.

"Just give it back!" England shouted, trying to grab it from America's hands.

"OMG DUDE IT TOTTALY IS! THATS SO FREAKING COOL! HEY! IM HARRY POTTER!" America shouted, dancing around the room.

"America! Be carefull!" England nagged, chaising America around the room.

"oh please! How could i hurt someone with this?" He immediatly stopped, dead in his tracks. "Hey check it out! BIBBIDY BOBBBITY BOO!" He shouted, tapping England on the top of his head. As he did this, a blue light burst out of the wand, knocking both of them unconscious.

"good god, what the hell happend?" Emgland said rubbing his head. He looked over to were America was, and saw the look of shock on his face.

"what?"

"um, who the hell are you?" America asked

"what do you mean? It's me, England!"

"last time i checked, England was a DUDE."

"WHAT?!" England screamed as he ran into the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a girl, with two long pigtails and green eyes staring back at him.

"HOLY SH******T!"

"yep, thats England


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hello! Im back!~ i wanna thank 1dlol, crazygirl19, dawnstar10k, forgotten dragon, and jitteryjenna for following my story! I promise to make the story as interesting as possible! :D

also thanks to 1dlol, crazygirl19 (again), the awesome one (luv the name by the way :D) ,and UKxUS69 for favoriting my story! (You're the best!)~

Disclamer: is i was owned hetalia, why would i be on FANfiction?

"dude! Calm down!"

"how the hell can i calm down? YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!" England screamed at America. And he had thought his day couldn't get any worse.

"chill out! Its not soooooo bad!" America replied

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "*sigh*, i suppose your right, but you could have killed me!"

"but i didn't!"

"but you COULD HAVE!" England shouted

"umm, shouldn't you be worrying about how to get back to normal instead of shouting at me?" America said has he got up fron the couch. It was then when England realized America had taken his shirt off.

"*ahem*, yes of course." England said as he began to cough.

"Hey, are you okay?" America asked him, a look of concern on his face.

"oh yeah, im fine! Just a small cough, nothing much." England responded, trying to ignore the blush he could feel on his cheeks. "It's probably just because im a girl! Yeah, that's it!" He tried to tell himself. In the back of his mind though, he was secretly doubting this.

"you sure? Your face is kinda red." America said, going closer to England for a better look.

"Yes yes! Im just fine!" England said, laughing a little at the end while taking a step back.

"but-"

RING RING!

"Oh look at that, it's the phone! Better go get it!" England said as he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"hello?"

"YOU F**CKING BRITTISH B***STERD! I CAN'T BBELIVE YOU DID F***CKING MAGIC ON ME! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GONNA-!" a feminine voice said from across the line. While they were talking though, someone took the phone away. England could hear some whispering in the background, mostly things that shouldn't be repeated. After avout five minuets, another voice came on.

"veeee~ hello?"

"italy is that you?" England asked

" yeah! Anyway! Something happend to Romano!" Italy said over the phone

"oh no, let me guess, he's a girl now?"

"yeah! How did you now?~"

"because the same thing happend to me." England said.

"ooooohhhhh, so what should i do~?"

"bring him/her over, i was about to look for a reversal spell."

"Okay~! Hasta la pasta!" The Italian exclaimed as he turned off the phone. England decided he would officialy never understand italians. He put the phone down and went back into the room America was in. Thankfully, America had put a shirt on.

He was so happy, he didn't even care that it was one of his shirts.

"sooooo?" America asked

"so what?"

"so who was calling?"

"Italy, it seems like I wasn't the only one you used magic on."

"woah! Italy's a girl now?"

"no, it's actually his brother, Romano."

"bummer, Italy would have been soooo much cuter." As America said this, England thew a pillow at his face, causing him to fall off the couch.

after about five minuets of searching through spell books,the door bell finally rang.

"I'll go get it, you stay here." America said, getting up from his seat opn the floor of England's libray.

"no, it's my house, it's my duty as a gentleman to welcome guests."

"umm, in case you don't remember, your not a "gentleman" any more." America said, turning just a little bit so that England could see the smirk on his face.

"f-fine! But i hope Romano punches you in the-" England began to say, but America stopped him with a "tsk tsk!" Before saying, "England, thats not very lady like." And leaving the room. After he left, England mumbled "idiot", and continued working, with a blush still showing on his face.

***** ****** ******* ******* I love stars ***** ****** *****

Authors note:

so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it needs something? Let me now by reviewing. follow and fav if ya thought it was any good! until next time, HASTA LA PASTA!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

hello!~ next chapters up! :D

wanna thank penguinslayer001 and RandomWriter57 for following my story! violet tsubaki for following AND faving! (your the bestest! :D )

Any way, without further adou, the next chapter! XD

disclamer: If i owned hetalia, it would basically just be a bunch of ukxus and Englandxjapan. so, no, not yet.

As America walked to England's front door, he could hear the voices of the people on the other side of the doorway.

"West, you really can't expect the awesome me to just not hurt him for doing this to the awesome me!" a voice said as America was reaching for the door knob. He stopped, knowing exactly who it was. No one else called themselves awesome exept for Prussia. Hearing about how Prussa might hurt his Iggy, he pressed his ear against the door to hear more. At this point, he was really glad that England had fixed the door from earlier.

"You can't hurt him! we need him to switch us back to normal!" another voice, sounding to close to Germany said.

"ugh! Why can't you just get Rommania or Norway to help us!" Prussia whined.

"Because! We want no one else to know of this!"

"I hate to say this, but that dam potato bastard's right." a new voice butted in.

"Romano! stop being so mean to Doitsu!~"

"I do whatever I want!"

"UGH! WHEN'S SOMEONE GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Prussia shouted, starting to repeatedly press the doorbell. America felt like it was a good time to finally open the door, before Prussia ended up knocking the door down. When he did he saw three familiar looking girls, and Italy.

"Finally! the awesome me was about to blow your door down!" Prussia said, arms crossed. He now had long sliver hair and was wearing a military coat that kinda looked like what he used to wear during the revolutionary war. Next to her was someone who was obviously Germany. With still short blond hair and in the same uniform, he looked almost exacly the same. the only difference was, well, you can guess, it's pretty obvious.

"As you can see, the three of us were affected by one of England's spells, and we wish for him to help us." Germany said.

"Yeah, he knows, he's looking for a reversal spell in the back."

"good, but do you think we could talk to him about this?" the girl next to Italy said.

"sure dude, but...who are you exacly?" America asked, because he had never met Romano.

"Veeeee~ this is my big brother Romano!" Italy responded for him.

"oh, okay! nice to meet you dude!" America said, but Romano just huffed and turned the other direction.

"sorry about that!~ Romano's just shy! isn't that right?" Italy said, patting his brother/sister on the back.

"Im not shy, i just don't f**ucking like him!" Romano shouted. before they could go on though, America heard England's voice coming down the hall.

"America, why the hell is it taking so long?"

"Oh hey Iggy!"

"My name is NOT Iggy! its England!" when England shouted this, everyone else turned to see that England had also been gender-bended.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Prussia laughed; "You hit your self with your own spell!" England turned away from America to shout at prussia, "SHUT UP! The spell wasn't even my fault! it was all America!" she said pointing at the American.

"What? you're telling me i'm a f**ucking girl all because mr. hero over here wanted to play WIZARD!?" Romano screamed

"Romano calm down!" Germany shouted back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU POTATO B**ASTARD!"

as the fighting continued England sighed, figuring this was going to be a long day.

so? any good? review please! also, i want your guyses opinion. im trying to deside weather or not i should make a love triangle involing England, us, and someone else. putting up a poll for it let me now.


	4. Chapter 4

hey hey hey! yes, IM ALIVE! yeah, ive been busy, so i haven't been able to update a soon as i hoped i would. (aka. i was reading a REALLY long fanfiction, that had a sequel, and another sequel, and another...so yeah.) But the point is IM BACK! so sit back, and enjoy this wonderfull story from the depths of my twisted imaginaition. XD

also, thanks to Happy-yellow-ferret for following the story! XD

"SO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD HAMBURGER LOVING FREAK!" Romano screamed at America.

"NO! IT'S IGGY'S FAULT FOR LEAVING A STUPID WAND JUST LYING ABOUT! I MEAN, WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?" America shouted, pointing his finger over at England.

"SHUT UP! FIRST OFF, MY NAMES NOT IGGY, ITS ENGLAND! SECOND, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU JUST GO STICKING YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF!" England shouted.

"YEAH WELL-!"

"EVERYONE SHUT-UP!" Germany

"Germany?" Everyone said.

"look, we need to figure out how were going to deal with this. fist, i think we need to get clothes. obviously, we can't were this stuff everywere, ya? We should also figure out were we should stay for the time being, we could stay in hotels-"

"No, it's okay Germany, you guys should stay here. that way we can fix you guys as soon as possible." England said, interupting Germany.

"ja, that would be nice; thank you."

"it's fine really."

"ja, but-"

"OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE STUPID MANNERS!" America shouted, feeling like this would go on forever.

" America's right west, lets just go get some clothes already." Prussia said, tapping his foot.

"but wait-" England started, but was interupted by a very pissed off italian.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT!?"

"Romano! stop being so mean~!"

"Shut up Venciano, i'm just hurrying them up."

"but you didn't have to shout."

"fine, continue, you stupid limey."

"um... thanks?" England responded, slightly confused on how to react. "Anyway, us "girls" need to use different names in public. We can't use our usual fake names for obvious reasons. I guess i'll go by Alice, what about everyone else."

"kesesese~ I'm totally using Julia!" Prussa declared

"hey!~ Julia's an italian name!" Italy whined.

"Nope! I'm spelling it with a J, not a stupid G! why do you care anyway? not like you're changing your name, right?"

"yeah, but i want Romano to be Julia!"

"no way in hell im being a "Julia"! Besides, I already decided i'm gonna be Lovina."

"Okay, so we have an Alice, a Julia, and a Lovina. What about you Germany?" England asked.

"Well, I guess i'll be Monica..." Germany replied.

"ooohh, i like Monica! it's so pretty~" Italy said

"uh...ja, thanks." Germany said, looking to the side so Italy woukdn't see his face turn red. 'Why won't it stop? Maybe I'm sick or something.' he thought to himself. Ever since he had turned into a girl, his face kept getting red whenever Italy smiled, or even talked to him! Germany, personally, thought it was kind of a nuisance, and hoped it would stop soon. But part of him liked it, because he always felt really warm inside when it happened.

"Okay then! lets go!" America shouted, pulling England behind him. About two minuets later, everyone had piled into the car exept for Prussia.

"what are you doing Prussia? get in the car!" America said, honking the car horn.

" give the awesome me a minuet! i need to make a phone call!"

"kay, hurry up!" America reasponded. Chucking to himself, Prussia flipped open his phone, (which totally did NOT have a my little pony screen saver), and went to his speed dial.

"hola?" a voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Spain! wait till you hear what happenend!

***** ****** ***** meanwhile, in asia ***** ***** *****

China woke up, reaching for his hello kitty alarm clock. It was really early in the morning, just as it always was when he woke up. he always enjoyed getting up super early, so that he could take a walk in his backyard. today when he eoke up though, he felt a little weird. he ignored it though, and went down stairs to make himself some tea. When he got there. He noticed a particular Russian was sitting at his table, eating some of his left overs from last night.

"Russia? Whatc are you doing here? and why are you eating my food?" China asked, snatching the container away from him.

"awwww, but i love your food!"

"no! my food-aru!" China said. he was gonna continue, but all of the sudden, Russia got a weird look on his face.

"whats the matter?"

"um, China..."

"yes?"

"have you always been a girl?"

"what! im not a-" China started to say, but as he looked down...

"AIYAHH!"

Well! there ya go! This chapter was soooooo long! (okay, not really) but anyway, hoped ya liked it 3 review please! XD


	5. Author's note ( just some info)

forgot to mention this in the story!

from now on, im gonna be using terms like she of her for all of the gender-swapped countries. its alot easier, plus its WAY more clear thay way.

hasta la pasta!~


	6. Chapter 5

Hello!~ OMG im so happy cuz everyone likes my story XD! thank you so so much to everyone who started following and favoriting my story! youvguys are the bestest people in the world! XD (i would list you, but im kinda lazy =_=)

Anyway, in case you didn't read the authors note, you should know that i'll be using "she" and "her" for all the genderbent characters, along with their feminine names. in case you forgot, heres a list of their names:

England:Alice

Germany: Monica

Prussia: Julia

Romano: Lovina

also, i know alot of people have been saying the chapters should be longer, and i promise im gonna try my hardest!

disclaimer: i will never own hetalia! (or Victoria's secret)

Enjoy~

After about fifteen minuets of America's crazy driving, the nations finally ended up at the mall.

" Okay," Monica started. "I think the quickest way to do this is for everyone to split up. Alice, America, and Julia can go together. we'll meet up around two at...victoria's secret. okay?"

"Um, what's Victoria's secret?" Italy asked.

"um, well, it's a bra shop..." Alice said

"ohh"

"Ahem!" Monica coughed, trying to get everyones attention off the akward topic. "is everyone good?"

everyone nodded.

"good, see you in a little." Monica said, nodding and then walking away with Italy and Lovina. Once they were out of sight, Julia turned to America And Alice.

"well! see you two _Liebe Vögels_ later!" Julia said, starting to walk away from America and Alice.

"wh-a, were are you going?" Alice asked, starting to blush at the thought of being alone with America. ' oh no, im doing it again! get a grip, England!' she thought to herself.

"Well i have plans, and im not gonna ditch my friends to hang out with you loosers. Your un-awesomeness will rub off on me."

"so your just gonna leave?" America asked

"yep! don't worry! I'm doing you a favor! now you two can be alone~." Julia said, smirking.

"A-alone?" Alice said, her face getting redder.

"Yep! you can thank the awesome me later!"

"but-" America started, but Julia ran away, shouting "KESESESE~ SUCK IT LOOSERS!", with a female Gilbird following closely behind.

"Hey Monica! this would look sooo cute on you, don't you think?" Italy said holding out an outfit. Monica had to admit, Italy may be an idiot, but he knew his way around clothes. the outfit he had picked out for her was a dark green sleevless shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of black military boots that look really simaler to her old ones. It doesn't sound like much, but anything else would have looked kinda stupid.

"So? do you like it?" the Italian asked.

"j-ja, its good. ill probably wear my military uniform most of the time so this is good." Monica said, blushing a little. She had begun to like it whenever Italy complimented her. She always felt warm and fuzzy, which was a completly new feeling for her.

"yay! Germany likes it!" Italy shouted jumping up and down.

"Italy! shhhh! you're not supossed to call me Germany in public! remember?!" Monica shout/whispered at him.

"Oops, sorry Monica."

"Ya, well lets hurry up okay? I think Lovina's already done" Monica said. Close to the begining, Lovina said she didn't want to shop with a "potato b**astard", so she would just meet up with them in the front of the store.

"veeee!~ okay!"

meanwhile, in Asia...

"AIYAHH! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN-ARU?" China shouted, just after realizing he had been turned into a girl.

"well, were you a girl when you went to sleep?" Russia asked.

"no!"

"well then it must be magic!" Russia said, taking back China's box of leftovers back without her noticing.

"You're right! it's probably England's fault! I need to find him so that I can fix this.

"fix what?"

"the fact that im a girl-aru!"

"Awwww," Russia whined "but you're so cute as a girl!"

This made China turn a shade of deep chrimson.

" y-you think I'm cute?" she asked nervosly.

"Da! i think your really pretty!" Russia responded with an innocent smile.

"t-tthanks-aru." China shiffted her the chair she was sitting in closer to the Russian. It wasn't much, but she moved enough that Russia noticed. when he did, he smiled more, and scooted closer to her to. Both of them slowly started to move closer and closer to each other. And finally, when they were about to kiss...

"ANKI! YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DAZE!" South Korea shouted as he slammed the door open and tackled China, causing her to fall off her chair.

Lovina tapped her foot as she waited in front of the store. "How long does it take to just buy some fucking clothes?" she mumbled to herself. she had been waiting for Monica and Italy to finish up for at least twenty minuets. when Italy had picked out the store, Lovina had immediately said she would shop alone. There was no way she was going to stand around watching her brother and Monica blush and make goo-goo eyes at each other for two hours. Even America can probably tell that those two are in love.

"Hey! Lovina! Over here!" a voice said. She turned, and saw it was Julia, waving at her.

" what do you want, sencond potato bastard?"

"Just want you to say hi to someone! Come on out Spain!" Julia said.

"W-wait, Spain's here?" Lovina said, her face getting darker. 'Dammit!" she said to herself. Everytime she heard Spains name, her face instantly turned red, and she couldn't speak clearly. This of course, did NOT mean she...liked Spain. She obviously hated him, right?

Then, Spain suddenly popped out from a clothes rack, supprising Lovina. She almost fell over, but Spain reached an arm out and pulled hrr arm up just in time, pulling her close.

"You okay amigo?" Spain asked her.

"Y-yyeah, I' m fine." Lovina said, her face getting redder. She tried to back away, but Spain noticed and pulled her closer.

"You sure? Your face is getting REALLY red. It kinda looks like a tomato~" he said lifting her chin up with his hand.

"I-I said im fine, you stupid tomato b**stard!"

Spain started laughing. "Someone's angry! Maybe you need on of my charms!"

"I don't need one of your stupid cheering up spells!" Lovina shouted.

"That's not what I was thinking of." Spain said smirking.

"Then what do you-" Lovina said before Spain pulled her even closer, pressing his lips against hers. She was suprised at first, but eventually gave in, kissing him back with everything she had. Spain growled and deepened the kiss. Slowly he moved his hands to her hips and her firgers started running through his hair. Both of them had forgotten that Julia was standing there.

"Geez guys! get a room!" she said. but when they didn't even respond to that, she pulled out her phone and pulled up one of her contacts.

"Bonjour!"

"Hey France! You'll never guess what happened!" Julia said. As she explained what happened. she could just imagine the look on France's face.

"Je serai là !" France exclaimed, obviously exited as he ended the phone call.

"kesese~ the awesome me is making things interesting!"

**** **** *** **** end of chapter ***** **** ****

Okay! so I tried to make the story longer just for you guys! XD Anyway, things are gettin interestin! see ya next time! review please!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay! so everyone's exited about what will happen next! I can promise you, it's gonna probably be funny, retarded, and really messed up. especially now that France has joined the partay! (also, still thinking about the love triangle between England, America, and someone far i've heard requests for Japan and Prussia, so we'll see XD) Anyway, enjoy this story from the depths of my f**cked up brain XD!

disclaimer: You seriously think that i'm the creator of Hetalia?

*******ohohon~********

chapter 6

"Duuuuuude! How long does it take to try something on?" America whined, waitingoutside the changing rooms for Alice to finish trying clothes on.

"Shut up!" Alice shouted from behind the curtain. America sighed. England had been acting weird, ever since he turned into "Alice". She kept blushing, and stuttering, and America was pretty sure he heard a giggle come from her. It was kinda weird. The only reason America could think of was that she liked him. But there was NO way Alice liked him.

America waited for about ten more minuets, when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you done yet?"

" Yeah, pretty much. Just wait a sec.

"UHG! You said "just a sec" like half an hour ago!"

"It was'nt an hour ago, it was five minuets!" Alice said back. America sighed, knowing she would take forever. He wanted to take a nap, but he needed to stay awake and protect Alice. after all, he is the hero. It's a good thing he did too, because all of the sudden, Julia and France came walking in.

"Bonjour America! what are you doing here!" France asked.

"Waiting for Alice to hurry up in the changing rooms."

"Who?"

"You know," America said, looking both around first to make sure no one was listening. "England" he whispered. All of a sudden, France got a really pervy look on his face.

"So England's right back there, getting changed?" France asked.

"Call her Alice, and yes. But dude. if you try to touch her i swear, i will kill you."

America said, holding up the gun he was allowed to carry at all times for some reason.

"*sigh*, fine, but mom ami, this is a once in a life time opritunity! England's a girl! Don't you realize how perfect it is!?" France ranted, starting to get a nose bleed.

"Eww" was all America could say. He did however, get his point across by punching France in the face. This ended up backfiring on him though, because France's unconcous body ended up pulling on of the changing room stall curtains to fall down. And who do you guess was in that room, half naked? (I'll give you a hint, she's brittish.)

Immediately, both Alice's and America's faces turned deep red. They stayed frozen like that for about two minuets.

"Um, im just gonna turn around now." America said, turning to face the wall, still blushing, unable to get the image of half-naked Alice out of his head.

"Took you long enough to look away, don't you have any decency?" Alice mumbled,only halfway serious, still shocked from the whole thing.

About five minuets later, Alice was finished. they were about to check out, but America noticed Alice was rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"nothing, my eye sights been a bit blury." she replied.

"Here, try this!" America said, putting his glasses on her. Suprisingly enough, her eye sight got alot clearer.

"Thanks, but don't you need these?" she asked him. America just smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, I always carry a spare." He responded, and then added on, hoping to see the reaction he wanted."Besides, they make you look cuter."

This made Alice blush even more than she already had been from before.

"you git." she said lightly punching him in the arm. He just laughed at her and they walked out of the store, completly forgetting about France and Julia.

"Geez. I feel like Canada!" the p**ssed of Prussian said, dragging the still unconscious France back to the car.

**** ******* *****Ice cream! ****** *** *** *****

"Hey Monica, isn't that Lovina?" Italy said, pointing to the ice cream stand, were Lovina and Spain were sharing an ice cream cone.

"Ja, i think it is."

"Let's go say hi!~"

" umm..I'm not so sure thats a good idea-"

"HEY LOVINA!~" Italy shouted, waving his "sister's" attention. She noticed and dropped the ice cream cone she had been sharing with Spain. She started to blush, before she Slapped Spain and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"huh, I wonder why fratello didn't say hi." Italy said pouting.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone." Monica suggested.

"Huh, maybe." Italy said. "Hey, I know! Lets go get some!"

"some what?"

"Some Ice cream!" Italy said smiling.

"No thanks, I'm good." Monica said, trying not to blush at the idea of sharing an ice cream with Italy.

"Awwwww!" the Italian whined, "Pleeeeeease Monica?"

"...fine." she mumbled, finally giving in to his puppy dog eyes.

"Yay! lets go!~" Italy cheered, dragging Monica to the stand

***** China, i choose you!***************

"WHAT THE HELL KOREA!?" China shouted at South Korea. "You interupted something really important-aru!"

"What were you doing that was soooo important?" He asked, causing China to blush.

"Thats not important right now! get out!" China said, pointing to the door.

"fine-daze.." South Korea mumbled, heading twords the door. "but did you know? Anki's breasts originated in-"

"THEY DID NOT ORIGINATE IN KOREA! GET OUT!"

Finally, when South Korea left, China returned to the kitchen, only to find Russia gone. He looked all around the house only to find Russia in the living room, on the couch...SHIRTLESS.

"W-what are you doing?" China said turning red.

"Well, Korea's gone, so I thought we could have some fun." He replied, still wearing his innocent smile on his face.

"I-um-well." China said, stuttering. This made Russia smile even more, and he gave China a bear hug.

"Awww! you're so cute! Just like a panda!" He said, hugging her.

"T-thanks..." China replied. She was about to say more, but all of the sudden,

"RING! RING!" China's phone rang.

"Um, I need to take this..." China said

"Do you really need to?" He said, hugging her closer.

"uhuh, it's Japan. He never calls unless it's an emergency.˝

"fine..." Russia mumbled as he let go of her. She picked up her phone and pressed talk.

"hello?" she asked

"konichiwa" Japan said from the other side of the line.

"What wrong-aru?"

"umm, i have a bit of a situaition going on."

"let me guess, you've been suddenly turned into a girl?" China asked.

"...no, actually Greece was at my house and he turned into a girl."

"Ohhhh,okay, well how about you guys come over and we can go over to England's house to sort this out."

"E-England's house?" Hapan stuttered over the phone line.

"yes Japan, Englands house. You need to get over yourself and just tell him you like him. Stop being so secretive-aru!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't, he likes America." Japan replied.

"You THINK he likes America."

"still..."

"just TELL him-aru!" China said.

"...why are you nagging me more than usual..?" Japan asked.

"Maybe cuz i turned into a girl-aru." China replied.

"...hai...okay all be right over." Japan said, ending their call. China sighed, and turned around to the still shirtless Russia.

"Japan and Greece are coming over. Once they're here we'll head to England's place." China said.

"Awwwwww, but what about cudling da?" Russia asked, putting his arms around China.

"W-we'll cuddle later." China said, lifting his arms off of her.

"Promise?"

"P-promise." China responded blushing more.

"Yay!"

"A-anyway,I think I still have some clothes from when Taiwan and Vietnam lived here..." She said, leaving the room with her maybe Russian boyfriend following her. (she still wasn't sure on thst part yet)

**** **** ***** ********* End of chapter*******

oooh! things are getting interesting! and OMG Japan likes England! XD but don't forget China and the shirtless Russia, the always interuoted couple! and how pervy was that scene between France, America, and England?

review please!


	8. Chapter 7

hello!~ heheh, that last chapter was kinda pervy :3 I don't think this chap's gonna be as pervy, but you'll never know!

enjoy!~

disclaimer: i own nothing!

*******;

chap 7

"Come on Monica! You get the first lick!" Italy said holding up an ice cream cone.

"V-Vy can't we just get two cones?" she said, unsure about sharing.

"Come on! it'll be fun this way!" Italy said, holding it up more.

"*sigh*, fine." she said as shr gave the ice cream a lick. "happy?"

"ve!~" He said, smiling at her. This made Monica blush (Which the italian noticed).

"Come on! We have to meet up with the others!" She said as she dragged the Italian away from the ice cream stand. The Italian smiled at this, knowing she was just embarrassed.

Finally, everyone (exept France) met up in front of Victoria's Secret. When Italy saw Lovina with Spain, he imitately walked up to her.

"Hey Lovina, how come you're with Spain? Are you two dating?~" Italy asked his brother/sister.

"I-uh-um-we..." Lovina stuttered.

"Si!" Spain said, pulling her closer.

"Y-you bastard!" she replied, burying her face into his shirt.

"Awww! That is like, sooo cute!" someone behind them said. Everyone turned around to find Poland standing there.

"Poland? What are you doing here" Alice asked.

"I like, work here! Lithuania thought I should get a job at the mall cuz I like, practically live here!" He replied. "By the way, what happend to you guys!? Since when are half of you girls?"

"The hero here thought he'd try magic." Julia said, pointing in America's direction.

"Well whatever, I guessing you guys like, totally don't know your bra sizes, so come with me." He said, entering the shop. The group followed him into the extremely pink shop.

"Okay! So like, whose going first?" Poland asked, grabing a tape measure.

"I-I guess I will..." Alice said, stepping up. Poland then dragged her behind a pink curtain.

"s-stop that! it tickles!" Alice said from behind the curtain. Hearing this, America blushed.

"she's a B" Poland said as Alice stepped out. He then dragged Lovina away from Spain and behind the curtain.

"that was humiliating.." Alice said, shivering.

"soth Italy's a C."

"Haha! take that you brittish bitch!" Lovina yelled at Alice. who stuck her tongue out. This made both Spain and America laugh. Julia, on the other hand, was getting kinda bored.

"GEEZ! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO BORING!" she shouted, stomping behind the curtain.

"v-vhat the hell? stop it!" Julia said from behind the curtain.

"she's a double D." Poland said behind the curtain.

"HAHA! the awesome me is the biggest!" Julia said, doing a fist pumping in the air.

"um, I still haven't gone yet." Monica said.

" Puhleez! I'm soo the biggest!"

"Vell see." Monica said as she went behind the hot pink curtain. About a minuet later, Monica came out, with Poland following.

"She's HUGE! she's like, an E." Poland said.

"Ver Dammit!" Prussia said, crossing her arms. meanwhile America passed Spain five bucks.

Ding dong!

"Comming!" China said. She walked up to the door, and opened it to find Japan and Greece. Well, she assumed it was Greece. Greece had turned into a girl. She actually looked pretty much the same, her hair was just a little longer.

"Hello-aru! Come on in!" China said, leading them from the hall into the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys anything? Tea? coffie?"

"um, no. were good." Japan responded, bowing his head.

"Okay! Well, Russia and I are almost ready! RUSSIA! WERE ARE YOU-ARU?" China shouted. Russia came (almost skipping) in.

"Da?"

"Are you ready-aru? We should go soon." China said, fixing her hair.

"Da! all set!"

"Okay, lets go!"

"umm..hai..." Japan responded, letting China lead the way.

"...kay..." Greece said, following.

"They're kinda boring." Russia mumbled to himself.

*one journey later..*

About three hours later, China, Russia, Japan, and Greece finally got to England's house. When they got there though, England wasn't home.

"Aiyah! What do we do now?" China asked.

"Bust in, da?"

"You can't bust into people's houses!" China shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because-HEY I SAID STOP!" China shouted as the Russian rammed the door open with his rusted pipe. At least, China hoped that dark red stuff was rust...

****end of chap********

Okay, so I know i really haven't updated recently and IM SOOOO SORRY! I was busy, and I couldn't find time. But i finally did it! XD hoped you liked it, i know it was a little short, but i really wanted to put something out there..anyway, Rewiew pleaz!


	9. Chapter 8

*sigh*, stupid rules! i had written a one-shot about hetalia and 1D for my friends, but i had to take it down due to some critics and stuff. :P

but OMG OVER 20 FOLLOWERS! XD Anyway the new chapter is here! hope ya enjoy!

p.s. using country names again cuz their not in public :3 they may still call each other by the names though, just a heads up.

p.p.s I no own hetalia!

**** *****stars are pretty~***** *******

"Russia don't touch that!" China said, following Russia into England's house. Japan and Greece followed.

"Why? It's just a stick, da?" Russia said, waving around England's wand.

"Well for all you know it could be very important!" she said, trying to grab it from him.

"I'll give it to you if you kiss me!" Russia taunted, holding it higher.

"N-no aru!" China responded, blushing. After about five minuets, She finally got the wand.

"Haha! never underestimate me as a girl-aru!" she said, jumping up and down in happiness.

suddenly though, one of Greece's cats appeared.

"Aiyah! When that cat get here?"

"um...I think...she followed us." Greece said, half asleep.

"Get rid of it!" China said, waving his hand. (yes, the one with the wand in it).

"but...why?"

"Because-" China started, but suddenly, the wand started glowing blue.

"Aiyah!"

"oh...shit.."

"um..."

"kolkol.."

suddenly the entire room was surounded in the blue light. Everyone was blasted against the wall.

***** ***** ***** To the other people! ***** ***

"Italy dude! Remind me to never let you drive again!" America said.

"Why? That's how i always drive." Italy asked

"Because you drive like a maniac!" England awnsered, checking her head for a bruise.

"ve!~ did you think my driving was bad Monica?" Italy turned and asked Germany.

"um..." Germany started "wait, you know you don't have to call me Monica anymore right?"

"I know! I just thought it was pretty!" He awnsered, bouncing up and down. Germany blushed, (no suprise), and turned away.

"thank you..." She mumbled. Italy smiled at this and opened England's door.

When they got in, the whole place was a mess (more than before). There were papers everywere, the lamp was smashed into the TV, and for some reason, China, who had turned into a girl, and Russia were sitting there, trying to wake up a sleeping Japan. Greece was also there, but he was asleep on England's counch with a cat on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" England said, running to the front of the group.

"Well..." China started, and explained the situaition to them.

"me and China woke up quickly, but Japan's still asleep." Russia said.

"okay, it seems like something you did made the wand cast a spell." England explained. "Did anything happen to you guys afterwords?"

"Well, Greece isn't a girl anymore, and Japan's unconcious, but Russia and I are fine-aru."

"Okay, I'll look around in my spell book to see what happened to Japan. In the mean time, China, you can stay here while i figure out how to change us back to normal."

"okay"

"Ill stay to, da?" Russia said, clining to China's arm.

"umm.." England started, but Russia started to have a really creepy aura around him, and England was pretty sure he was wispering 'kolkolkolkol...'

"s-sure!" England said, before hiding behind America. (not that America minded :3 )

"horray!" Russia said picking China up bridal style.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-ARU!?" China screamed, punching Russia's back.

"You promised later! Da?~" Russia said, taking China up the stairs.

"W-WHAT?! NO! NOT RIGHT NOW! AIYAH!" could be heard from upstairs. (insert pervy stuff here)

"o-okay," America said. "Hey Prussia, can you help me carry Japan?"

"sure, but lets just put him on the couch, I don't want to go upstairs."

"agreed."

** *** Later, (around dinner time) ***** **** ****

later, around dinner time, everything had calmed down a little. Greece had gone back home, seeing as he had no reason to be there. Spain and Romano had left the house earlier, saying they'd be back later. China and Russia came back down stairs about two hours after they left. No one asked what they had been doing. England and America were in the library, searching through spells, and Prussia was watching Japan. Everyone else was in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner.

"So Alice, what do ya think happend to Japan?" America asked England.

"So far, i belive China may have casted a 'polar opposite' spell. Basically, It switches you to your complete opposite. Greece was a girl, so it turned him into a guy. I still can't figure out what it did to Japan though..."

"Dude! I bet it turned him into like, an anti-Japan! I bet he's really loud, and flirts alot, and-"

"No that's impossible! the spell wouldn't have turned him like that...wait..." England practically said to herself as she skimmed books.

"Oh my God..." England said, holding up a book.

"Dude? what?"

"he's-" England started. but a huge crash.

"GUYS! get your asses over here!" Prussia screamed from across the house. Everyone ran over to find Prussia's shirt torn (from a sword slash, not that you pervs), and her holding a vase like a weapon.

"Julia! What ze hell did you do!?" Germany asked.

"Nothing! I was just watching him, and all of a sudden he woke up an tried to f*cken kill me! He looked different too! His uniform went black, and then his eyes turned f* cken red! like mine!" Prussia shouted, another crash comming from behind her.

"Oh my god dude!" America said.

"I know right!? that f*ckin b* stard is copying de awesome me!" she shouted, kicking the wall.

" That's really what you're worried about right now?" England yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not who he's after right now! He just wanted to get me out of the way. In fact, you should be the most worried right now Alice." Prussia smirked.

"What? Why?" England asked, obviously scared.

"Because he kept saying "were's England" over and over!"

"SHIT!" America shouted, turning to the begining of the hall. Japan was slowly walking twords them.

"I found you England!~" He said slicing through a flower pot with his katanna. America immediately stepped in front of England.

"Why the hell do you want England Japan." America asked defensively.

"cuz!~ I'm bored! And I didn't have the courage to ever tell her, or him. but now i do! Isn't it great!?" He responded, laughing.

"Doitsu! im scared!" Italy screamed, hiding behind Germany

"Wait, Tell her what?"America asked, narrowing his eyes at Japan.

" WHAT'D YOU THINK, SHERLOCK? NOW GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY WAY!" Japan suddenly shouted, Aiming for America's face.

"NOO!" England screamed.

Just as Japan was about to slice through America, a clock struck eight somewere inside England's house. Japan froze and suddenly collapsed on the floor again, passing out. His uniform turned back to white, and he didn't look as angry.

there were a few moments of silence until everyone finally sighed in relief.

"Care to ezxplain what happened England?" France asked.

"Well it seems like the spell used on Japan and Greece was a "flip-flop" spell. basically, it causes the person to alter and become a completely different person from eight am to eight pm. Japan should be fine in about five minuets or so." England explained.

"Ve!~ But doesn't that mean Greece will turn into a girl again?" Italy asked

"possibly. We should check on him later." She replied.

In the middle of their conversaition Spain and Romano came back.

"hola! what did we miss?" Spain asked.

**** *** **** end of chapy chap! ***** ***** *****

Well there ya go! so, 2p Japan hmmm? :3 hoped ya liked it! Review pleaz!

from,

Patchy, your favorite pirate (besides Iggy of course :3 )


	10. Chapter 9

hola mis amingas!( and probably one amigo) sorry ive been so sloooooow on updating, i was on an epic adventure thurs-to fri were we sang, we ate, and we almost got killed by my friend in her sleep (it was one CRAZY party).any way, thats my excuse and the new chap is finally here so never fear!XD on with the show!~

Disclaimer: yep, i so totaly own Hetalia. Me and Sealand are both running it behind some curtain. you can contact us by following the yellow brick road. =_=

~~~~~~~~~~squiggles!~~~~~~~

chapter 9

"so...what the hell are we gonna do with Japan?" Prussia asked England.

"Well, he's going to wake up soon so that wont be a problem."

"Ve!~ is he gonna be all scary when he wakes up?!" Italy asked, hugging Germany.

"No." England started "Japan will only turn like that during the day. He'll be perfectly normal when he wakes up. What we really have to worry about is what to do during the day, when he goes "2p" on us."

"Um, whats 2p?" someone asked (nope,not telling ya who)

"Oh! I know this one!" America shouted, stepping in front of everyone. "2p is like a videogame character! like in super smash bros brawl!"

"ooooh" Everyone exept England said, trying to pretend to understand him. England smaked America, calling him stupid and explained.

"2p is a term for an alternate version of someone. That version somewhat looks like the origional, but has slight differences in personality and apperance."

"ooooohh" everyone said, actually understanding it (exept for Italy).

"hmph, i explained it better." America said, pouting and turning away.

"you weren't…that far off." England said, crossing her arms and blushing. America grinned and picked her up into a giant bear hug.

"Awwww! Thanks England!" America said, spinning her a little.

"p-p-put me down!" England stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Never!"

"Oh stop flirting and pay attention!" France said, tapping his foot impatiently. the others nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, Western nations are so immature." China said, shaking his head in disproval.

"oh please, you're no better." Prussia snickered.

"excuse me?" China asked, starting to get angry.

"You can't deny it!" Prussia started. "oooh!~ aiyah Russia! you're sooooo amazing-aru! no!~ don't touch me there! Aiyah! Kesesesesese!" Prussia half said, half laughed, poorly copying China's voice. Russia suddenly appeared behind Prussia, holding his favorite faucet pipe.

"Want to say that again comrade?" Russia asked, an evil aura surounding him. Prussia slowly turned around, and yelped when she saw Russia. She ran and hid behind Germany.

"West! save me!" She said, constantly looking behind her.

"nien, im busy." Germany responded. Prussia got off of Germany.

"What is more important than the Awesome me!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That." she said, pointing to were Italy was looking around in Englands stuff. while doing this he managed to find ANOTHER wand. England noticed, and immediately squirmed her way out of America's hug.

"Italy don't touch that!" Alice shouted trying to grab the wand from Italy.

"but why?"

"because if you not carefull it will-" BOOM! Suddenly, the wand exploded, sending bits of debree everywere. Once again, everyone was thrown in different directions.

********mean while, in Denmark********(yeah, you know whats gonna happen)***************************************

"Why am I here again?" Norway asked Denmark

"because i thought it would be fun! you know! me, you, the bar. it'll be great!" Denmark said, trying to convince Norway to have some beers with him.

" *sigh* fine, but I'm only staying for an hour." Norway finally decided.

"sweet! this is gonna be AWESOME!" Denmark shouted, jumping up and down.

**** **and now back to: America and Freinds!**********

"ugh! my head! America said, looking around as he woke up. everyone was unconcious, or just waking up. America turned to England, who was sleeping next to him.

"hey England!" He whispered, nudging her shoulder.

"mmph, stop it…" she said rolling over.

"you know, is you were always this cute things would be alot different." he said rubbing her head.

"...git.." She mumbled.

"wow, the Brittish b*tch even flirts when she's asleep." Romano said, getting up. She was still groggy, so she didn't notice Spain was clining to her arm.

"¡Hola Lovina! ¿Cómo es mi italiano sexy? (hey Lovina! Hows my sexy Italian?)" He said in spanish, laughing. Romano immediately pushed him off, and turned the opposite direction.

"bastard! Nunca diga cosas como ese delante de estas personas nunca más!" (You bastard! never say something like that in front of these people ever again!)

"ohh~ But mi tomato is fine when were alone? You're so naughty!~" Spain said (back in English), ducking as Romano threw a vase at him.

soon enough, everyone else woke up, exept for Germany and Italy.

"What are we going to do with them?" America asked.

"Lets just leave them here" France responded.

"No! they can't sleep on the floor-aru! Bad for their posture! lets just stick them in one of England's guest rooms." China awnsered.

"fine, i zuppose we could do that, lot of work though." France mumbled. He didn't care, as long as they finish with this. He had something in the stove and really needed to get back to it.

they finally got out of the hall, forgetting about Japan. :(

~~~~~~meanwhile, in Denmark~~~~~~~

"NOR! i cant feel my face!"

"its cuz yur drunk Denmark."

"IM NOT GOD! I SWEAR TO DRUNK!" Denmark shouted, almost falling out of his chair. They had been at the bar for over a couple of hours, and Denmark was loosing it.

"Yur stu-pid!" Norway yelled back, slamming his head on the bar counter. (he was a little drunk too)

"noooooooo! im hot!"

"No your not! your fugly!"

"well your...HOLY SH*T YOUR A GIRl!" Denmark screamed, collapsing on the floor.

"wat? Im not a girl!" Norway said, getting defensive.

"proove it!"

"Fine!" Norway yelled, and with that he took of his shirt...

or should i say...HER shirt.

"...BWAHAHAHAH! I WAS SOOOOO RIGHT! YUR A GIRL!" Denmark screamed. Laughing at Norways flustered face.

~~~~~~~~~end o chapy chap :3~~~~~~~~~~

so, how was that? yep norway and Denmark comin through! anyway, review pleaz!

Until next time, im some brittish pirate Penguin person!

hasta la pasta!


	11. Chapter 10

OMG IM BACK! :0

Yes! I have returned from the dead! Okay, I wasn't dead, I was doing a halloween fanfic (which you should totally check out by the way) and I got a little behind on my this one, but hey! I'm back! And thats what matters right? Anyway, lets begin!

disclaimer: I own nothing!

**** **** ****** ***** ***poor nihon! :0**** ***** *****

When everyone had left the room, they had completley forgotten about Japan, collasped on the floor. Everyone had been so busy, that the quiet, passed out nation wasn't really important. When Greece came back to the house though, he noticed Japan missing, and searched England's house.

"Oi...Japan.." He whisperd, nugging Japan's shoulder.

"oh, hello Greece-san." Japan said starting to get up.

"oh hey...you turned into a girl..."

"huh? I did? Well...okay then." She said standing. For some reason she couldn't think of though, she qas really woosy, and Greecd helped her kerp balance. She blushed a little at this, which suprised herself, because she had never had any feelings for Greece until now. Maybe if was the fact that he went out of his way to find her, and didn't forget about her either.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Greece asked.

"Hai. I'm fine." Japan nodded.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure..."

And they went into the other part of the house.

*** *** **** *** **** Doitsu! ****** **** ****

Meanwhile, Germany was just waking up in one of Englands guest rooms. She couldn't move though, because Italy was practically on top of her, fast asleep.

"uhg, what the hell am I going to do with him?" She said as she sighed. Italy stirred slightly in his sleep and (finally) woke up.

"Oh? Hey good morning Germany! ve~!" Italy said, hugging her.

"h-hi. Would you be so kind as to get off of me?"

"awwwww, but you're so warm!"

"c-come on! We have to get up! It's still eight thirty!"

"okay! Let's go!" And with that, Italy flopped off of Germany, and stopped at the doorway.

"hey doitsu?" Italy asked turning, eyes open."You might want to listen to me next time." Germany could have sworn his eyes flashed purple, before he went back to his cheery self, as he skipped out of the room.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, almost shaking.

*** ***** ****** **** ****England! ****** ***** ****

England and America had gone back to searching through spell books, when suddenly England's phone started ringing.

"Ello?" England asked.

"oi! England!"

"Hello Norway, what is it?"

"What is it? WHAT IS IT? Im a f*kin gurl thats it! what the hell d'dyu do?" Norway yelled, obviously drunk.

"Well, it's a long story, you should come to my place and i'll explain."

"uhg!" Norway groned, haning up.

"how rude." England mumbled to herself, turning off the phone.

"who was it?" America asked, looking up from a stack of books.

"Norway. He's a girl now too."

"Sweet! Denmark's probably coming too! PARTAY!"

"We're not having a party in my house!"

"lame." America stated, stickinv out his toungue. England sighed, and turned back to the books.

*** **** **** ***** **** *****After dinner! **** ****

"whewf! I'm stuffed!" America shouted collapsing on the couch.

"would have been better if i made it..."

Everyone was sitting in England's living room, talking about what they were going to and Norway had come right aftef dinner. Much to everyone's suprise though, Germany was looking a little nervous, and WASN'T sitting next to Italy.

"Anyway," Prussia said, getting everyone's attention. "What should we do? The awesome me is freakin bored! The only cool thing we've done tonight is fight a different version of Japan, and that's over. LAME!"

"DENMARK KNOWS!" Demnark shouted, still a little drunk. "LET'S PLAY STRIP POKER!"

" Yes!" Grance shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"No!" All of the girls, minus Prussia screamed.

"Lets vote!" America said. Everyone mumbled in agreement. In the end, it ended up eight to five, yes winning.

"boo yeah!" Denmark said, grabbing a deck of cards. "Looser has to sleep in the same bed as the winner!"

*********1 hour later** ******* ****

"Hahahahahahaha! England has to take her shirt off! I can totally see your bra!" America laughed.

"S-shut up! you're none to talk! Your only in your boxers!" England yelled back while trying to hide under the table.

"At least he's not France! He's naked!" Prussia said, pointing to France, who was only wearing a rose.

"That's by choice-aru." China stated, looking at her cards.

"...ew..." Everyone said, looking in France's dicection.

"ohohohon!~"

"Okay then, who's loosing and who's winning?" Russia asked, really lost.

"Right now, England is loosing, Romano is winning." Germany awnsered, only having to take her coat off so far. Italy was next to her in only his underwear.

"No!" Spain shouted, "I have to start loosing!"

"Don't start loosing you idiot!" Romano shouted, smaking him upside the head.

"But Romano! I don't wan't you in the same bed as that stupid pirate!" Spain whined.

"What did you call me?" England shouted, America holding her back from takling him.

"Hey Norway! You naked yet?" He yelled at her, even though she was next to him.

"...no comment..." Shs responded.

"Hey Germany! When are we a going to geta back to the game?" Italy asked.

"I don't think we will." Germany responded, looking at Italy. He hadn't acted like that since, so Germany was hoping it was just her imagination.

"DUDES! LET'S CONTINUE! I GOTTA WIN!" America shouted, getting everyones attention.

**** 30 min later ****

"HAHA! Take that!"America shouted, "ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN!"

"VER D*MNITT!" Prussia said, throwing her cards down on the table. America had just barely beaten her.

"So? Who gets the pleasure off sleeping With the hero?" He asked, looking around.

"sh*t..." England mumbled. The only thing she was wearing was a blanket she took off the couch.

"Haha! Sucks for you!" Romano said laughing. For once she didn't care that she only got third place.

"*yawn*! Well, I'm tired! Let's go to sleep, da?" Russia said. He picked up China (again) and went up stairs. Their wasn't much of an effort on China's part on trying to escape this time though.

"geez. thoss guys are the weirdest. couple. EVER." Denmark said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well he may be weird; but he has a point. Goodnight everyone." Germany said, going upstairs. Everyone else shortly followed.

Boy was it going to be a weird night.

*** ***** ** end of chap 10 ** ***

tada! Well, review pleaz! :3


	12. Chapter 11

OH MA GAWD IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SLOW WITH UPDATING! XC

but, well, here's your next chap.

And for the people who were asking, it is 2p italy. (i has NO idea how long he's gonna be here, but i wanted to make akwardness)

and i have no idea whatsoever on what to do with Japan, well see :3

disclaimer: Hey, remember the name of this site? it's . . not !

let the crack begin!

Chap. 11 **** ***** **** ****

England sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into what ever was next to her. She couldn't remember what it was, but it was really warm. Maybe it was her teddy bear from when she was little. Had he come back? What ever it was, it wrapped it's arm around her and hugged her back.

'It's nice to be hugged' England thought to herself. She never hugs anyone, and at that moment, she didn't know why. Hugs are great!

'I hope this never ends.' She smiled to herself, slowly falling into a deeper and deeper sleep.

" Awww! come on Norge! Why can't we stay in the same room?" Denmark whined at Norway, who was planning on sharing a room with the other girls (minus England and China of course).

"You know perfectly well why we can't. Now leave me alone." She glared at him, leaving him in the hallway.

"man!" Denmark complained, walking away. He's always liked Norge, but never had the guts to tell her. Uhg, why is it so hard! If only he could find away to tell her...

Norway closed the door on Denmark, only to turn around and see Prussia smirking at her.

"what?" Norway asked her.

"Oh nothing!" Prussia said, snickering to herself. "The awesome me just noticed that someone really needs to realize whats in front of her and stop acting like a conceited b*tch!"

"excuse me?" she glared at Prussia.

"I'm trying to tell you Denmark likes you!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"psh, no he doesn't."

"uh, yes he does. Did you SEE his face? Plus, he wanted to share a freaking room with you! B*tch, if that's not liking someone, then im f*cking Santa Claus." Romano smirked, brushing her hair out.

"Oh girl, you can't talk! You have Spain all over you! " Prussia said, laughing.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Romano shouted, throwing a pillow at her face. She hit dead on, and Prussia fell over, landing on Germany.

"Sweister, GET OFF." Germany growled angrily, pushing her sister off. She then turned to Japan, who had been even more quiet than usuall.

"Hey Japan, whats wrong?" She asked her, sitting on the bed.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just a little worried about tomarrow..." she responded.

"what that whole, crazy thing? please! that was nothing the awesome me couldn't handle!" Prussia shouted. She suddenly got a little serious for a moment though, and asked, "Why were you asking for England?"

"h-huh?!" Japan stuttered nervously, "well, um, i mean, i may...kinda..like her."

"WA!?" everyone shouted.

"shh!" Japan shushed them, despratley trying to quiet them. It did work a little, but mostly they were still shocked.

"okay, lets ask her tomarrow." Germany said reaching for the light.

"What!? but me and my five meters want to know!" Prussia said.

"You know that since you're a girl, you can't use that saying, right?" Germany told her, flipping the light off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prussia shouted, as everyone else tried to fall asleep.

**** **** **** **** morning! **** **** ***** *****

"mmph" England mumbled, waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself trapped in the arms of America who was still asleep, and snorring a little too. She instantly started blushing, and tried to inch her way out. But she ended up making him hug her tighter, and she eventually gave up. She stared up and looked at his face. He really was good looking, no one could deny that, but he was nice too, in his own twisted way. He always trys to help people, no matter he never wants anyone to get hurt. and that face...

"Well good morning Iggy! admiring my hunkyness?" America said, with his stupid grin of his. He had woken up while England was thinking. His arms were still around her, and he didn't look like he was going to get off any time soon.

"Shut up you bloddy git! A-and get off of me!" She said, pushing on his chest. He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug, before letting go. England immediately got up, not looking at America's face.

"So, what're we doing today?" America asked, putting on his glasses.

"looking for a spell! What else would we be going?" England huffed.

"but that's boring! let's go something fun! OOH! LET'S GO TO DISNEY!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"We can't go to disney! Were not at your house!"

"but isn't there like a disney in europe?" America asked.

"It's at France's place."

"never mind! we can do something else! Hey, lets play laser tag!"

"hmmmmmm...fine" England grumbled.

"Horray!" America shouted, hugging England again and running out of the bedroom. England grumbled to herself picked up her cell phone. She had a ton of missed calls all from Switzerland. England wondered why the hell Switzerland would be trying to reach her when suddlenlly she realized...

"oh god, please no..." She said, calling him up. As soon as Switzerland picked up he imediatley started blaring at England.

"WHAT. THE. HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME AND LEICHTENSTEIN!" Switzerland shouted through the phone.

"it was an accident! and it wasn't even me!" England responded. "just come over and I'll explain. Bring Liechtenstein to.%

"geez. i swear when i find out who did this! they're getting a gun to the face!" he shouted, hanging up.

"sh*t" England groaned, walking out of the room. She had to go warn America that his life was on the line, and that laser tag wasn't the best idea.

Romano walked down stairs, looking for some breakfast, when she overheard our favorite trio talking over breakfast.

"Wow, i still can't belive the awesome me turned into a girl! I mean, im not even girly! how the hell did i turn into a girl, but not someone like italy! or what about that Poland guy?" Prussia said, holding her morning beer. (she is Prussia after all)

"ohohohon!~ personally, i don't care how they got turned into girls, as long as they're cute, non?" France giggled (yeah, GIGGLED), taking a sip of wine.

"France, don't even think about trying to get this awesome a*s of mine. OFF LIMITS!" Prussia laughed, shaking her butt.

"no way! I'd rather go for one of the less...you countries. Like England! or oooh, what if i took Lovina? ohohohohon!~she's so cute and stubborn! I just want to push her on the floor and-" Romano was about to come in their and beat France's a*s, when suddenly,

"France. Stay the f*ck away from her. " Spain glared, pushing his hand on the table. For once, the guy actually looked angry! "If you even touch her, I swear, i will show everyone that video of you being attacked by a large group of fan girls asking were everyone else was because they thought you were pervy and weird. As i recall, they also said your hair was stupid, and that England was way better looking than you."

Romano had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter at that one.

"C-Chill out Spain! I was just joking! see? hahahaha!" France nervously said. He never ever wanted anyone to see that video. EVER.

"Good." Spain said, smiling once again. "Now speaking of which, I gotta go find mi tomato!"

"sh*t!" Romano cursed and ran up the stairs. She was carefull to make as little noise as possible, so they wouldn't know someone was listening. She crawled back into her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She wouldn't admit it, but she was kinda happy with the fact that Spain protected her like that. She blushed at the thought of it and snuggled deeper under her covers, hoping to sleep a little more.

she could eat breakfast later.

**** ***** ***** End of chapter!~

tada! well, review please!


End file.
